


Perfect

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Old Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Conversación entre Gajeel y Levy en el castillo de Mercurio
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 2





	Perfect

Gajeel recorrió el pasillo con decisión, algo incómodo por las estiradas ropas que no acostumbraba usar, pero sin permitir que esto le molestara en su búsqueda. Sus sentidos le indicaban claramente donde se encontraba la persona de su interés, y pronto se vio recompensado al encontrar una pequeña figura sentada junto a una mesa, fuera del salón. No le sorprendía encontrarla escribiendo.

– Así que tú también estás vestida así. – El no sabía alagar a alguien, así que hizo lo más parecido que podía.  
– ¿Me veo rara?

– Supongo que está bien. – Más que bien. Perfecta. Siempre estaba perfecta, ya sea que hubiera despertado recién o llegara de una misión. No necesitaba nada especial para serlo. Pero él no era alguien que dijera esas cosas, así que, otra vez, hizo lo mejor que podía. Su siguiente frase lo tomó por sorpresa.

– Me alegro de que estés vivo.  
– No me des por muerto antes de tiempo. – Su preocupación lo conmovía, pero al mismo tiempo… ¿por qué tendría ella que preocuparse por él?

– Es que te enfrentaste tú sólo contra un dragón enorme… Cualquiera podría morir.

– No necesito que te preocupes por mí. – Debería preocuparse por ella misma, ella que era importante. Él no era nada más que una pieza desechable, cuya única utilidad era protegerla. A todos, por supuesto, pero en especial a ella. Ella, que era pequeña, amable, inteligente y perfecta.

– Deja que me preocupe un poco.

– Es irritante – Porque lo hacía pensar que ella podía interesarse un poco en él, como él se interesaba en ella. Y eso, claramente, no estaba bien, porque él no se lo merecía. Por eso, ver las lágrimas en sus ojos lo incomodaba.

– Tonta, ¿por qué lloras? – No debería llorar. No por él.

– No lo sé. Lo siento.

– No te disculpes. – No era necesario que se disculpara. Después de todo, él entendía, aunque estuviera seguro de que no se lo merecía.


End file.
